Memories
by Kyungsooca
Summary: Jongin jatuh cinta pada gadis yang selalu berdoa tepat didepan patung salib Tuhan Jesus. gadis itu begitu cantik. [KAISOO] GS Support cast [Baekhyun] [Jongdae] [Joonmyun]. serius jangan baca deh. ini ancur banget. niat ending awalnya ga kaya gitu. [jadi curhat] visit [Kaisooexostories [dot] blogspot [dot] com. thank you.


**VISIT : KAISOOEXO .com**

 **ONESHOT**

 **KAISOO**

* * *

 **Jongin's pov**

Aku duduk didalam gereja memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang berdoa. Marahlah Tuhan pada ku karena bukannya berdoa aku hanya mengamati gadis itu seperti penguntit dan sialnya hal seperti ini sudah berjalan sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Saat itu dia datang dengan anggunnya kemudian berjalan menuju bangku paling depan, berhadapan begitu dekat dengan Tuhan. Sebenarnya saat itu aku sedang berdoa namun wangi parfumnya yang mengganggu hidung ku berhasil mengacaukan segalanya sehingga aku hanya memandangi punggungnya saat dia berjalan, duduk, sampai selesai berdoa. Namun aku hanya seorang pengecut yang tidak pernah berani mengajaknya berkenalan secara langsung. Aku hanya tau namanya dari penjaga gereja, Kyungsoo, yah nama gadis itu.

Kyugsoo berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan gereja. Refleks aku bangkit dari duduk ku kemudian berjalan mengikutinya. Saat sampai diambang pintu entah kebodohan dari mana yang menghinggapi ku sehingga aku menarik tangannya.

" _Nuguseyo_?" Tanyanya lembut. Dan demi Tuhan aku rela menukarkan mobil ferrari yang baru aku beli minggu lalu demi mendengar suaranya setiap hari.

" _Nuguseyo_?" tanyanya lagi saat aku tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku melepaskan tangannya tidak rela kemudian menggusap tengkuk leherku.

"Kim Jongin, panggil aku Jongin." Jawab ku. Dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Hem, aku selalu melihat mu setiap minggu ngomong-ngomong, tapi kau tidak pernah melihat sekeliling mu." Kata ku lagi. Dia menghilangkan kerutan dikeningnya kemudian tersenyum pada ku. Senyum terindah yang pernah aku lihat! Jika bisa, aku ingin Tuhan menghentikan waktu sekarang juga agar aku bisa merekam senyuman itu dalam ingatan ku supaya aku tidak melupakannya.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi, sampai bertemu minggu depan Jongin- _ssi_ …" aku terpaku, tubuh ku membeku. Dia mengatakan sampai bertemu minggu depan? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Itu tandanya dia ingin berbicara dengan ku lagi? Ya Tuhan terimakasih atas keberanian yang Engkau berikan pada ku, walaupun aku mengecawakan-Mu karena datang ke gereja bukan untuk berdoa melainkan untuk melihat wajah seorang gadis yang telah Engkau ciptakan. Maaf kan aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah senyuman tidak henti-hentinya aku lepaskan dari bibir ku. Hari ini adalah minggu ke 7 aku bertemu dengannya dan akan menjadi minggu ke 2 saat aku berbicara secara langsung dengannya bukan hanya mengamati punggungnya yang sedang berdoa.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kau sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian duduk disini? Kau tidak memiliki acara anak muda?" Aku menatap Joonmyun _ajussi,-_ penjaga gereja- sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak memiliki acara _ajussi_. Acara ku hari ini sudah aku jadwalkan untuk diam digereja." Jawab ku. Dia duduk disamping ku.

"Kau menunggu gadis cantik itu? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk kemudian menggelengkan kepala ku, menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun _ajussi_ dengan ambigu.

"Apa maksud mu dengan menggeleng dan menggangguk? Apa kau tidak yakin?" Joonmyun _ajussi_ menatap ku bingung.

"Aku tidak tau _ajussi_. Hanya saja dia gadis terindah yang pernah aku temui. Dia… Dia membuat ku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku." Kata ku. Joonmyun _ajussi_ tersenyum melihatnya. Aku pasti terlihat seperti anak remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Sadarlah Kim Jongin kau sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak datang ke gereja minggu ini. Ini sudah lewat enam jam dari jam seharusnya dia datang."

"Mungkin dia ke gereja malam hari _ajussi_." Joonmyun _ajussi_ menggeleng.

"Pulanglah Jongin minggu ini kau tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis itu." setelah mengatakan itu Joonmyun _ajussi_ meninggalkan aku. Aku menghela nafas ku kecewa, mungkin minggu depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's pov**

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menyusuri bangku-bangku yang ada didalam gereja, gadis itu mendudukan tubuhnya setelah sampai dibangku paling depan. Dia menyatukan tangannya kemudian menyimpannya didepan dada. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya menunduk. Dalam hati dia mulai berdoa. Meminta kepada Tuhan sesuatu yang sama sejak sau tahun yang lalu. Sejak dia mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

 _Aku tidak meminta banyak pada mu Tuhan, aku hanya ingin segalanya kembali seperti dulu._

Doa yang begitu pendek namun dia selalu mengulangnya berkali-kali. Semata-mata agar Tuhan mendengar doanya dan tidak melupakan doanya, karena dia berpikir banyak orang yang berdoa sehingga mungkin saja doanya akan dilupakan oleh Tuhan.

Kyungsoo mencium tangannya untuk mengakhiri doa lalu berdiri. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang dua minggu lalu menggenggam tangannya diambang pintu, menahannya untuk tidak pergi beberapa saat.

"Hai, Jongin." Sapanya saat sampai ditempat duduk pemuda itu.

"Hai, Kyungsoo." Balas Jongin sambil berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar gereja.

"Kenapa kau minggu lalu tidak datang?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Dia ingat bagaimana dirinya minggu lalu yang tiba-tiba kalap padahal sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke gereja.

"Anjing ku sakit." Jawab Kyungsoo dan tentu saja itu adalah kebohongan.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Aku serius. Aku sangat menyayangi Monggu jadi aku merawatnya dan membawanya ke dokter hewan." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega.

"Aku pikir dua minggu lalu aku tidak menyebutkan nama ku, dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya ku. Jongin tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis.

"Joonmyun _ajussi_. Aku penasaran siapa gadis yang selalu datang tiap minggu dan berdoa tepat dihadapan Tuhan." Jawabnya.

"Apa kau tertarik pada ku?" Jongin sontak terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Apa pertanyaan ku mengagetkan mu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini aneh sekali padahal aku hanya bercanda menanyakan hal itu tapi reaksimu sangat berlebihan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh geli melihat wajah Jongin yang sudah memerah walaupun tersamarkan oleh kulitnya yang kecoklatan.

"Kau ti…tidak serius?" tanya Jongin gagap. Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku serius?" tanya balik Kyungsoo. Kepala Jongin pening dengan semua pertanyaan yang entah itu benar-benar serius atau hanya candaan karena gadis itu senang melihat wajah konyol Jongin.

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawab Jongin. Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah kecewa namun dia bisa mengatasinya dengan sangat cepat.

"Dulu aku selalu datang kesini dengan seseorang…." Cerita Kyungsoo. Jongin diam menunggu gadis disampingnya ini melanjutkan ceritanya. Namun Kyungsoo tak kunjung bicara membuat Jongin penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata yang akan keluar dari bibir manis gadis ini.

"Kemana orang itu sekarang?" tanya Jongin akhirnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Dia melupakan aku…." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jantung jongin berdekup kencan mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Jadi dia memiliki kesempatan kan?

"Apa kau masih mengingatnya?" _"katakana tidak_ please _katakan tidak"_ rancau Jongin dalam hati. Dia benar-benar berharap saat ini hati Kyungsoo sedang kosong, sehingga dia dapat memasukinya secara perlahan. Heh? Itu artinya dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, kan?

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakannnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang aku cintai, dan aku tidak berpikir untuk menggantikannya dengan siapa pun." Bagai tersapu ombak besar ditengah lautan, perasaan Jongin terhempas kedasar laut begitu dalam, hancur tak terjamah.

"Laki-laki itu begitu beruntung karena dicintai oleh gadis cantik dan baik seperti mu." Jongin bergumam namun Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat Jelas. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. bersyukur karena Jongin mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku harus pergi Jongin- _ssi_ sampai bertemu minggu depan, _annyeong._ " Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Jongin tanpa menunggu pemuda itu membalas ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah ini jadwal Monggu jalan-jalan?" Pertanyaan dari sebuah suara yang sudah Kyungsoo hafal membuat gadis itu menolehkan pandangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggeserkan tubuhnya membiarkan si-penanya duduk disampingnya.

"Dulu, iya. Sekarang tidak lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengelus bulu Monggu.

"Karena tidak ada yang menemani mu lagi? Kalau itu alasannya, aku bersedia dengan senang hati menggantikan pemuda itu untuk memanimu mengajak Monggu jalan-jalan." Kata si-penanya. Kyungsoo terkekeh lembut.

"Joonmyun _ajussi_ memang suka sekali bercanda, hem? Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih untuk tawarannya tapi sepertinya aku harus menolak itu untuk menghindari Yixing _ahjuma_ membunuh mu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang sedikitpun menghias wajah cantiknya.

Joonmyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Gadis dihadapannya ini begitu kuat bisa melewati masalah yang mungkin jika dia yang mengalaminya, dia akan sangat marah pada Tuhan, karena sang Maha Esa itu merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya secara bersamaan dan menghilangkan ingatan calon suaminya. Namun Kyungsoo masih bisa tersenyum tulus seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa membuat Joonmyun merasa iba sekaligus kagum pada sosoknya.

"Seharusnya pernikahan itu tidak perlu dibatalkan." Ucap Joonmyun. Ada nada kemarahan saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan. Sebenarnya selalu ada rasa sesak saat dia harus membicarakan masalah pernikahannya yang gagal padahal tinggal selangkah lagi dia memiliki kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan seseorang yang melupakan aku _ajussi_." Balas Kyungsoo. Joonmyun menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu mencoba memberikan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki.

"Saat dulu melihat mu dengan pemuda itu memasuki gereja bersama dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang diwajah kalian seolah-olah kalian adalah dua orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini, saat itu aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar kalian selalu diberikan kebahagiaan. Tapi kenyataannya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doa mahluknya yang penuh dosa ini." Joonmyun menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Mungkin doa _ajussi_ tidak dikabulkan karena _ajussi_ bukan tipe-Nya." Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana namun Joonmyun tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan sedihnya.

"Dia bisa mengingat mu kembali saat kalian sudah menikah Kyungsoo, dan setelah itu kau dan dia akan bahagia." Kata Joonmyun tidak mempedulikan kalimat candaan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya berat. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar dari laki-laki yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri ini.

"Saat dia bangun dari koma, saat dia menanyakan siapa aku dan siapa dirinya, saat itu aku tau semuanya tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kami rencanakan karena Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan rencana yang lebih sempurna. Aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak ku, aku juga tidak ingin merubah nasib ku, karena dengan melihat dia masih hidup dan menghirup udara yang sama juga menginjak tanah yang sama, disitu aku bersyukur karena alasan aku untuk hidup lebih lama didunia ini masih ada…

Kecelakaan itu mungkin membuat kedua orang tua ku meninggal dan membuat dia melupakan cintanya pada ku, namun aku yakin hatinya akan menuntun dia kembali pada ku tentunya dengan kesabaran dan doa. Joonmyun _ajussi_ lihat sendiri kan sekarang? Dia sedang menuju kearah ku secara perlahan." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya lalu Joonmyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah berjalan hampir setahun sejak kecelakaan itu dan dia baru belajar merangkak kearah mu. Prosesnya lama sekali Kyungsoo! Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan waktu yang berjalan sangat lambat itu?"

" _Ajussi_ aku bahkan bersyukur karena waktu masih mau berjalan dihidup ku saat ini dan membiarkan aku melihatnya setiap saat walaupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kau tau _ajussi_? Itu semua menyenangkan! Berdoa bersama sudah biasa kami lakukan tapi berdoa secara terpisah dan saling memperhatikan satu sama lain secara diam-diam itu luar biasa menakjubkan untuk ku. Sungguh aku bahagia. _Ajussi_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi, aku baik-baik saja selama dia masih berada didekat ku."

" _Aigoo_ betapa bodohnya pemuda itu bisa sampai melupakan calon istrinya yang sangat baik dan cantik ini. Aku akan menghajarnya saat ingatannya sudah pulih, lihat saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sudah duduk ditempatnya seperti biasa berdoa tepat didepan salib Tuhan Jesus. Sementara Jongin baru memasuki gereja saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo, kakinya berjalan begitu saja menuju gadis itu kemudian duduk disampingnya.

Jongin terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu _khusyu_ berdoa, bahkan kedatangan Jongin disampingnya saja tidak dia gubris.

Sesaat Jongin merasakan pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Menatap seorang gadis yang sedang berdoa kemudian tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo mengecup jari telunjuk dan jempolnya yang disatukan menandakan dia sudah selesai berdoa. Melihat hal itu Jongin langsung pura-pura berdoa. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat Jongin ada disampingnya sesaat dia tersenyum. Jongin membuka sebelah matanya mengintip Kyungsoo kemudian ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau berhenti berdoa?" tanya Kyungsoo enteng seperti sudah biasa melihat hal seperti ini.

"Sejujurnya dari tadi aku belum berdoa." Kata Jongin jujur. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi Jongin. Kau berdoalah." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Jongin. Setelah keluar dari barisan bangku Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Berdoalah dengan setulus hatimu Jongin. Aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_." Kyungsoo berjalan keluar gereja. Jongin menghela nafasnya perlahan, setelah melihat Kyungsoo benar-benar keluar dari pintu baru pemuda itu melanjutkan niat keduanya untuk berdoa. Karena niat pertamanya hanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Marahlah Tuhan pada Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk dibangku taman gereja sambil menatap bunga-bunga ditaman tanpa minat. Karena menurutnya keindahan bunga itu kalah oleh kecantikan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil duduk disamping pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau pasti memikirkan Kyungsoo. Mau aku ceritakan sesuatu tentang gadis itu?" tebak dan tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Memangnya seberapa banyak Joonmyun _ajussi_ mengenal gadis bermata owl itu? batinnya.

"Dulu Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang selalu tersenyum. dia ramah, baik, penyayang dan semua orang yang ibadah disini menyukai gadis itu." Joonmyun mengawali ceritanya tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Lalu?" Joonmyun tersenyum. jongin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Aku ha.. Ah aku hanya penasaran." Tambah Jongin yang mengerti maksud dari senyuman laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Jadi kau hanya penasaran? Tidak ingin mengetahui tentang dirinya?" tanya Joonmyun menggoda.

"Ayolah _Ajussi_ lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Satu tahun yang lalu gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, dan calon suaminya hilang ing… Jongin kau kenapa? _Gwenchana_?" tanya Joonmyun saat Jongin tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan sambil meremas rambutnya.

" _Gwenchana_ _ajussi_ lanjutkan saja cerita mu…." Kata Jongin. Namun Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Akan aku ceritakan saat bertemu dengan mu lagi minggu depan." Kata Joonmyun. Namun Jongin tetap memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"Jongin kau sakit. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan cerita ku jika kau belum sembuh. Lagi pula aku lupa ada janji dengan istri ku. Nah Jongin pulanglah dan istirahat." Joonmyun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih kesakitan. Bukannya dia tega meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dalam keadaan sakit, dia hanya tidak ingin Jongin terus memaksanya bercerita padahal kondisi laki-laki berkulit tan itu tidak baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang memakai jas putih. Orang itu mengerang kesal karena Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya diatas meja, tidak memperdulikan ucapan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau ingin mati?" tanya orang itu kesal. Kyungsoo menatapnya.

" _Oppa_ aku akan sembuh. Aku ini gadis yang kuat mana mungkin mati karena penyakit seperti ini." Balas Kyungsoo..

"Kau pikir ini penyakit sepele? Lakukan operasi." Katanya memaksa.

"Jongdae _oppa_ , aku akan dioperasi sungguh, tapi nanti saat dia sudah mengingat ku lagi. Saat dia berada disamping ku, aku akan melakukan operasi. Aku janji!" orang yang dipanggil Jongdae itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Disini dia berperan sebagai seorang kakak yang membujuk adiknya agar bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Namun lihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan ucapanya dan melah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya demi calon suaminya yang bodoh itu.

"Soo- _ya_ , pendarahan diotak mu itu akan semakin parah jika kau tidak secepatnya melakukan operasi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan calon adik ipar ku begitu saja. Tolong mengertilah." Ucap Jongdae halus. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tidak akan lama lagi _oppa_. Aku juga tidak ingin mati begitu saja. Lagi pula kemungkinan aku mati hanya 40%, aku masih memiliki 60% lagi untuk hidup. Cha! Aku harus pulang, Monggu sudah menungguku. _Annyeong oppa_." Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jongdae. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu dia menarik nafasnya berat. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunggu kematian menjemputnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jongin's pov**

Ini sudah minggu ke 3 aku tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menghilang begitu saja dan tidak menitipkan satu pesan pun untuk ku. Oke mungkin disini aku terlalu berharap pada gadis yang baru aku kenal itu namun entah kenapa perasaan ku mengatakan jika aku sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak lama.

"Joonmyun _ajussi_ benar-benar tidak tau kemana perginya Kyungsoo? Atau mungkin _ajussi_ bisa memberikan alamat rumahnya pada ku. Aku benar-benar khawatir pada gadis itu." oke aku mungkin tidak sopan menarik Joonmyun _ajussi_ begitu saja dan memberikannya pertanyaan otoriter seperti itu. Aku sungguh tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tau dimana Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jongin _-ah_ apa kau benar-benar melupakan semuanya?" Aku mengerutkan kening ku bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti dari Joonmyun _ajussi_.

"Kau.. Apa kau benar-benar melupakan Kyungsoo? Gadis itu… Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?"

"Apa maksud _ajussi_? Apakah sebelumnya aku mengenal Kyungsoo? Apakah kami berteman? Atau kami…."

"Aku harus pergi Jongin. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo pergilah ke alamat ini." Joonmyun _ajussi_ memberikan aku secarik kertas kemudian pergi meninggalkan aku. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung memasuki mobil ku dan melajukannya kencang. Aku harus menemui Kyungsoo kalau tidak aku bisa mati sia-sia karena merindukan gadis bermata _owl_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's pov**

Jongin diam mematung saat mobilnya berhenti dialamat yang diberikan Joonmyun tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Rumah Kyungsoo hanya berjarak beberapa meter dengan rumahnya dan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu? bodoh sekali.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan alamat ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sedangkan rumah kami hanya dipisahkan oleh 3 rumah? Ini koyol sekali." Gerutu Jongin. Namun tidak ingin banyak berpikir pemuda itu turun dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumah tanpa pagar milik Kyungsoo.

" _Omo_ Kim Jongin! Soo- _ya_ bagaimana ini? Ada Kai didepan?" Suara histeris seorang gadis membuat Kyungsoo meringis. Jika saja kepalanya tidak sedang sakit dan perutnya tidak mual reaksi pertama saat mendengan teriakan itu adalah terkejut. Namun sayang rasa terkejutnya terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Kyungsoo lemas hanya untuk memberikan reaksi.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya Kai tau! Aku akan membukanya!" teriak gadis itu lagi diambang pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Baek jangan bairkan dia tau aku ada disini." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu lirih dia benar-benar lemas. Dan untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu dia harus mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa karena habis untuk menguras isi perutnya yang benar-benar mual itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat mu menderita lagi Soo. Dan aku harus menolak perkataan mu. Maafkan aku." Gadis itu –Baekhyun- membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk.

" _Nuguseyo_?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Dulu Jongin bahkan selalu menginap dirumah kekasihnya tapi lihat sekarang dia benar-benar melupakan Baekhyun dan seolah-oleh baru pertama kali melihat dirinya.

"Kim Jongin aku akan mempersilahkan kau masuk kedalam dengan beberapa syarat." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat gadis dihadapannya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah mengeluarkan kalimat dengan suara tidak bersahabat.

"Pertama jangan kaget saat kau memasuki ruang tamu, dan jangan banyak bertanya. Kedua bujuk gadis keras kepala itu untuk pergi kerumah sakit dan lakukan operasi. Kakak mu menelpon ku dan terus meneror ku uttuk memaksa Kyungsoo operasi, namun status ku sebagai sepupunya tentu saja tidak berpengaruh. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mempengaruhi hidup Kyungsoo adalah diri mu…"

"Mak…"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan banyak bertanya. Sekarang jika kau ingin menemuinya dia ada dikamar. Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu menunjukan letak kamarnya pada mu mengingat dulu kalian bahkan tidur bersama disana…" kerutan dikening Jongin semakin bertambah dalam. Dia benar-benar tidak menegrti apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis dihadapnnya ini.

Namun Jongin tidak ingin bertambah bingung. Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun, berjalan keruang tamu dan terdiam mematung disana. _Mungkin ini yang dikatakan gadis itu supya aku tidak kaget._ Katanya dalam hati. Namun Jongin tetap saja terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya ini. Sebuat foto dirinya, kyungsoo, kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo terpajang rapi didinding. Foto itu berukuran besar membuat Jongin mau tidak mau harus menatap foto itu. Namun tidak berlangsung lama. Dia kesini untuk bertemu Kyungsoo dan mungkin saja saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu semua pertanyaan didalam otaknya dapat terjawab.

"Jongin kau disini?" pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Jongin berjalan perlahan kearah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan didalam tubuhnya namun dia tidak tau bibagian mana.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya pada ku, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin berdiri kaku disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Melihat gadi itu yang begitu pucat rasanya Jongin ingin memeluknya.

"Kemari, duduklah aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan mu. Sudah waktunya kau tau walaupun mungkin itu akan menyakitimu." Kyungsoo menepuk tempat tidurnya perlahan menyuruh Jongin untuk menghampirinya. Pemuda itu menurut.

"Jadi apa pertanyaannya?"

"Lakukan operasi. Setelah melakukannya aku akan menanyakan segala hal kepada mu." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau tidak tau seberapa buruknya operasi itu." gumam Kyungsoo. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Seburuk apapun operasi itu jika kau masih tetap bernapas itu adalah hal terbaik." Balas Jongin.

"Mungkin setelah melakukan operasi itu aku kan melupakan mu, melupakan tentang kita. Itu sebabnya aku akan melakukan operasi saat kau sudah mengingat ku. Agar ada yang mengingatkan aku betapa bahagianya kita saat bersama…." Jongin terteguh mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau masih belum mengingat ku, dan aku melakukan operasi maka kita berdua akan melupakan hal yang sangat indah itu. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi…." Jongin mengerang kesakitan. Kepalanya bagai tertimpa batu, benar-benar sakit. Kyungsoo tidak mencoba menenangkannya. Saat ini jongin sedang berperang dengan ingatannya dan Kyungsoo tau itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"AAAA!" teriak Jongin. Kyungsoo terisak ditempatnya tidak tega melihat Jongin yang kesakitan seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo ada apa?" Baekhyun muncul dengan wajah khawatir saat mendengar teriakan dari kamar Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak menjawabnya dia masih menangis.

"Kim Jongin _gwenchan_?" Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Kedua tangan pemuda itu meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Hubungi Jongdae _oppa_ Baek. Jongin membutuhkannya saat ini." Kata Kyungsoo disela-sela tangisnya. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya kemudian pergi menghubungi Jongdae.

Perut Kyungsoo mual seketika dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian menumpahkan semua isi perutnya yang sebenarnya belum dia isi lagi sejak kontraksi diperutnya tadi pagi terlihat dari muntahan Kyungsoo hanya cairan bening saat ini.

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir. Mendengar erangan Jongin yang kesakitan dan dirinya yang tidak bisa menenangkan pemuda itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo sedih. Dia merasa bahwa akhirnya memang tidak ada yang perlu diingat dari kisah mereka. Dan mungkin sebaiknya Jongin tidak perlu mengingat masa lalunya jika harus kesakitan seperti itu. Dan dirinya, dirinya seharusnya mati saja sekarang juga.

"Astaga Kai minum ini." Jongdae memberikan obat penenang pada Jongin. Adiknya ini pasti berusaha mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Pasalnya Jongdae memang sudah mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa dia mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Namun Jongdae tidak menceritakan semua kisah hidup seorang Kim Jongin yang akan selalu terlihat bahagia karena seorang gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo yang sudah menjalani seluruh hidup bersamanya. Atas permintaan gadis itu, dia menginginkan semua orang yang mengenal dirinya dan Jongin untuk tidak membahas tentang mereka berdua dihadapan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat Jongin berteriak kesakitan saat berusaha mengingat masa lalunya. Itu sebabnya selama ini Kyungsoo berpura-pura tak mengenal Jongin yang sebenarnya adalah calon suaminya. Dia berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Memperhatian Jongin dari kejauhan.

" _Oppa_ apa Jongin sudah tenang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Jongdae berjalan kearahnya kemudian memapah Kyungsoo menuju ranjang.

"Aku yang membuatnya seperti itu _oppa_ , aku…" suara Kyungsoo terhenti saat tubuhnya ambruk kedalam pelukan Jongdae. Gadis itu pingsan.

"Baek tolong jaga Jongin sampai dia sadar. Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit. Dia harus segara dioperasi." Kata Jongdae panik. Tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Baekhyun, dia menggendong Kyungsoo keluar rumah, memasuki mobil dan membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat. Beberapa menit yang lalu dari baru dipindahkan dari UGD.

"Lihat akibat kebodohan mu, kau hanya memiliki 20 % kesempatan untuk hidup. Kau menyia-nyiakan 40% dengan hal yang sia-sia Kyungsoo." Gumam Jongdae. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu adalah keluarga baginya, sejak kecil mereka bertetangga dan hidup bersama bahkan Jongdae pernah mencintai Kyungsoo namun dia mengalah karena adiknya jauh lebih mencintai gadi itu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo tersadar, saat matanya menatap sosok Jongdae, gadis itu langsung mendudukan dirinya.

"Apa kau memiliki pesan perpisahan yang harus aku sampaikan pada seseorang yang kau cintai?" tanya Jongdae. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Apakah keadaan ku semakin memburuk?" tanya balik gadis itu.

"Setidaknya kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup 20% lagi. Tidak terlalu buruk bukan?"

" _Oppa_ mari kita lakukan ope…"

"Asal kau tau saja aku sudah menjadwalkan operasi mu. Aku akan tetap memasukkan mu kedalam ruang operasi walaupun kau menolaknya. Dan 20% itu adalah hal sangat berarti untuk ku. Aku sendiri yang akan mengoperasi mu dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga ku. Apapun yang terjadi nanti kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, setidaknya kau sudah tau sekarang jika Jongin sudah mencintaimu lagi walaupun dia tidak mengingat masa lalunya. Jadi jangan khawatir. Cha! Aku haru pergi. Istirahatlah. Jam 10 malam nanti jadwal operasi mu." Jongdae meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian dan gadis itu hanya diam diranjangnya. Tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk beranjak.

 **Kyungsoo's pov**

Aku takut, tentu saja. Operasi ini adalah operasi besar dan menimbulkan efek yang sangat luar biasa jika berhasil. Kemungkinan aku akan cacat, melupakan masalalu ku atau yang terburuknya dalah mati dimeja operasi. Namun jika kehendak Tuhan seperti itu aku harus berterima kasih karena setidaknya aku masih memiliki kenangan indah yang tidak ku lupakan.

 **.**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Jongin's pov**

"Baekhyun kenapa kau tidur disamping ku!" teriak ku disamping gadis bermata sipit itu.

"Yak! Kai bisa kah kau tidak beteriak suara mu itu membuat ku pusing." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa kau bisa ada dirumah ku, hah?" Baekhyun berdecih, bangun dari tidurnya kemudian medelik kesal.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tempat tidur mu? Sejak kapan kau memiliki tempat tidur bernuansa _yellow_ pastel seperti ini?" aku mengedarkan pandangan ku kesekeliling ruangan. Benar kata Baekhyun sejak kapan aku memiliki kamar berwarna mengerikan ini. Aku pasti sudah gila jika mengganti cat kamar ku.

"Ini kamar ku Kim Jongin! Keluar!" aku menutup kuping mu mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang bisa membuat pecah gendang telinga ku. Aish.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada dikamar menyeramkan ini, ck." Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Seingat ku semalam Baekhyun menangis dan bercerita tentang kekasihnya yang selingkuh. Dan mungkin setelah itu aku ketiduran dikamar mak lampir itu. ck. Untung saja badan Baekhyun tidak membuat ku tertarik jika sebaliknya mungkin tadi kami bangun dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Kau akan menemuinya lagi?" tanya Baekhyun saat kami berada dimeja makan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab ku singkat.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu Jongdae _oppa_ mencari mu. Tadi saat kau mandi dia menelpon ku." Aku mendengus kemudian menganggukan kepala ku.

"Dia berlebihan memangnya aku remaja 17 tahun yang jika tidak pulang kerumah harus dicari kemana-mana. Bujangan tua itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutu ku. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aku pergi Baek. Ingat putuskan laki-laki sialan itu. ku bunuh kau jika masih memberinya kesempatan." Pamit ku kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's pov**

Seorang pemuda duduk dibangku gereja sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang berdoa didepannya. Gadis itu sangat manis, dengan rambut berwarna hitam gelombangnya membuat dia terlihat seratus kali lebih manis dari artis terkenal Im Yoona.

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Refleks pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti gadis manis itu.

"Kau masih memperhatikan gadis itu?" sebuah suara membuat pemuda -yang berdiri memperhatikan gadis itu pergi- menolehkan pandangannya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang melemparkan kalimat yang sudah pasti semua orang tau jawabannya.

"Tentu saja Joonmyun _ajussi_. Aku tidak akan mungkin mengalihkan pandangan ku dari gadis itu. dia manis sekali." Jawabnya. Joonmyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya berkenalan kembali seperti dulu?" pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Sedang ku pikirkan _ajussi_."

"Jongin kejar dia sekarang dan katakan kau mencintainya. Jika dia menolak mu kau tidak ditakdirkan untuknya, jika dia menerima mu maka semuanya akan berakhir. Sana pergi!" Joonmyun mendorong tubuh Jongin –pemuda itu- menyuruhnya untuk mengejar gadis tadi. Jongin tersenyum lagi kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Ajussi_ aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya seumur hidup ku sampai dia mengingat ku seperti dulu lagi." Teriak Jongin kemudian berlari pergi mengejar gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jongin's Pov**

" _Nuguseyo_?" pertanyaan manis itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya saat aku berhasil menangkap tangannya. Ini terualang lagi. Seperti kejadian 2 tahun lalu diambang pintu gereja.

"Hallo Do Kyungsoo, salam kenal kembali. Aku merindukan mu." Ucap ku. Gadis membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Mungin dia terkejut. Biatkan saja. Siapa suruh dia membuat ku merindukannya selama ini.

"Apa kau gila?" aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya. Itu lucu sekali.

"Iya aku gila karena merindukan mu. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku katakan sekarang oke….

Hai Do Kyungsoo nama ku Kim Jongin. Aku sudah mengenal mu seumur hidup ku. Aku sudah mencintaimu seumur hidup ku, dan aku selalu merindukan mu setiap saat. Disini aku berdiri sebagai Kim Jongin yang sudah mengingat segala hal tentang kita berdua, dan didepan ku kau berdiri melupakan segala hal tentang kita. Jadi disini aku akan mengingatkan mu setiap hari bagaimana seorang Do Kyungsoo mencinta Kim Jongin dan bagaimana Kim Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo. Mau kah kau Do Kyungsoo menerimanya?" ya Tuhan dengar kalimat ku begitu berantakan. Memangnya sejak kapan Kim jongin bisa menyusun kalimat dengan benar. Ck

"Operasi itu membuat ku melupakan segala hal, bahkan diri ku sendiri. Dan aku berpikir tidak ada salahnya mengingat segala hal dimasa lalu ku. Jadi Kim Jongin, seorang Do Kyungsoo ini bersedia menerima mu untuk mengingatkan aku bagaimana kisah seorang Do Kyungsoo dimasa lalu." Aku refleks memeluk Kyungsoo. Kebahagiaan ini benar-benar tercipta.

Dan mulai detik ini Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo akan mengingat, menciptakan, dan merencanakan sebuah kisah berdua yang bahagia. Jadi sampai disini saja kami melupakan masa bahagia kami. Karena kedepannya semuanya akan selalu terukir manis didalam memori dan hati kami.

" _Saranghae_ Kyungsoo…"

" _Nado_ _saranghae_ Jongin _-ah_ …"

* * *

 **THE END**

 **WKWKWKWK ini cerita macam apa ini-_- ancur gagal.**

 **Endingnya kaga ngefeel sumpah. Gue sendiri kecewa kenapa bisa dapet ending kaya gitu.**

 **Sebenarnya cerita ini endingnya bikin Kyungsoo mati. Tapi karena aku pengen bikin mereka bahagia jadi aku bikin ending kaya begini. Astaga sumpah jelek banget. Wkwkwk**

 **THANK YOU yang mau baca dan sempetin review. Hehe.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**


End file.
